


Love Story

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, idk if those the proper tags but uh well, un-betaed as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: Atsukage's love story telling by the one and only, me.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl

Tobio is insensible. Atsumu knew it well, very well, how oblivious the younger boy is even before they officially became boyfriends. It was so cute. Oh how Atsumu loved it. Just like how he would asked Tobio to change roommates during the youth camp with :

“Hoshiumi is too loud even when he’s asleep! Don’t you feel sorry for me? What if the lack of sleep is causing my volleyball skill decreased!”

“That’s too bad-”

“Right? You know how I feel right? I know you are the only one who can understand me!”

“But, Chigaya-”

“Of course I already asked him! He totally fine with we it!” Atsumu threw a wink at Chigaya when Tobio wasn’t looking.

“Ok-”

“Thank fucking God!”

Atsumu had to deal with a very offended Hoshiumi and bought a bunch of snacks for Chigaya later that night but Tobio didn’t need to know about that. _And Atsumu made sure he would never know._

Well, you can say aside that Tobio is oblivious, Atsumu is also kind of manipulating.

But there are times when Tobio’s insensible is also frustrating. Like how he didn’t even realize everyone was trying to make a move to him. True that they haven’t officially dating back in the high school but every time Atsumu sent a message asking what he was doing at weekend, Tobio was almost with different people each time and every time he asked why did he spend weekend with them, their reasons was always ridiculous such as; that Tsukishima guy was ask for company to looking for new glasses ( _what kind of high schooler who can’t buy his own glasses!)_ or he accidentally met that Kunimi guy at store and continued with movie date ( _Atsumu’s presumption)_ Atsumu would bet Kunimi purposely went to the store that time or that Oikawa guy who boldly told Tobio that he was kind of lonely that he will went insane of he was left alone so Tobio, being a very good boy he was, stay with him until the sun is out of sight. Later did Atsumu knew that Oikawa guy was someone who had Tobio’s heart back in the junior high school and Atsumu decided that he hated one man. Atsumu _accidentally_ clicked some stranger accounts on SNS and he _accidentally_ stumble upon Oikawa’s account that filled with his picture with Tobio and all of his friends were teased them about getting back together, Atsumu felt sick to his stomach. That’s how he knew Tobio’s love life. _Accidentally_. Not like he purposely looking for SNS accounts of all of the guy Tobio mentioned. Of course not.

With all of that incidents, Atsumu decided to ask Tobio out. He once mentioned about that to Osamu, not that Atsumu needed his twin emotional support or what, he was just _accidentally_ mention it.

“Let me meet him first.”

“Why?”

“How can I help you if I don’t even know how he looks like?”

“Hey, I don’t ask for your help! And I thought I’ve told you before, he-”

“Ugh, stop it. How can I know what kind of person he is when all you said is, “He is too pretty, too cute, he shouldn’t be left alone in this world.”

“I-I’m not said those things! Well, maybe a few times. Okay, a lot of times. But I also told you something else, like-”

“Yeah his eyes are blue, he smells like sweets, and he loves to eat but none of them can make me understand how he is as a human being, okay. Why are you asking me this if you’re gonna make it hard for your self?”

Atsumu sighs in defeat.

“Okay, I’ll ask him then.”

“And I don’t want you to be there. I want to meet him alone.”

“What? No! What if you do something to him?”

Osamu throws an apron to Atsumu’s face.

Of course Osamu approves him, Atsumu could only hopes Osamu’s love is not as much as his love because all of that foods Osamu’s been serving from him. Wait, Atsumu is worrying about the wrong thing now. _Atsumu could only hopes Tobio’s love for his twin is not as much as his love for him_. Just like that one time when Osamu tells Tobio that he’s been trying new receipts and Tobio ditches Atsumu the whole day. All of his text left unread and his calls are missed. Okay, it’s not exactly one day but excuse Atsumu because his one hour without Tobio feels like a year. Wait it’s too long, maybe a month. Or a weeks? Atsumu doesn’t want to bother him to be honest, he should give him freedom too. With those thoughts in mind, Asumu thinks maybe he can survive that day, but bless the universe to grant him with a devilish twin, he sees Osamu’s post on SNS, the first picture is Tobio’s gleaming eyes stuffing his mouth with a lot of food and the second picture is Tobio’s phone that shows Atsumu’s 15 unread messages and 10 missed calls with “Having a blast” as caption and Atsumu had enough.

Atsumu welcomed by still-full-mouth Tobio and his little _hi,_ while his brother sits opposite him and waving Tobio’s phone at him with his devilish grin.

“Tobio-kun, let’s go home.”

Tobio sure takes a little too long time to empty his mouth before answering, “but the food…”

“I’ll get you on the way home, I haven’t had dinner too. I don’t want to eat alone,” Osamu snickers behind him but Atsumu pretends he’s not hear that.

“Oh, just eat here. We still have a lot of food here.”

“No, I want to eat at home. _Please?_ ”

“But-” Tobio looks at the foods in front of him before he asks Osamu, “Osamu-san, what are you gonna do with all of this?”

“What can I do about it except to throw it away? I don’t eat that much and it’s won’t be edible for tomorrow.”

Tobio throws his eyes at Atsumu and pouts. Okay, Atsumu definitely has no power against that pout.

“Okay, we’ll bring those home. Come on it’s getting late,” Tobio’s eyes sparkle at those words and Atsumu relieves. Looks like he can finally have time with Tobio too, today. Or so he thinks before he hears Osamu speaks again,

“But I still have one more receipt.”

This time, it was Osamu who gets an apron being thrown at his face.

Tobio just loves food so much. Like loves _loves._ Atsumu is so glad knowing that his biggest rival is not a human, but foods. Still, sometimes, he feels scare about that too, as if Tobio is gonna leave him to be with food instead. He means, _it happens once, right?_

_Atsumu opens his eyes, and all he sees is meadow and and trees. Everything is green but it’s not making his heart at ease because the last time he remembers, he was at his bedroom, with already sleeping Tobio at his side, and the last time he checks, he’s not moving his mattress on the grass. The bright sun is blinding him and makes him squints his eyes. Calling for Tobio’s name, he runs all around the meadow until he pants heavily but he sees no one is there. He almost give up when finally, on the top of a hill, he sees Tobio. Quickly reaching onto him, he stops his moves when he realizes that Tobio isn’t alone. Tobio has his hand being hold by a gigantic onigiri who also happens to have feet, and Tobio looks at Onigiri-san with so much admiration and Atsumu nearly cries._

_“I’m sorry, Atsumu-san. But I choose Onigiri-san. Goodbye.”_

_Still hold hands, Tobio and Onigiri-san walks away from Atsumu and he tries to catch them but always fails, and when he has no energy left to run he sees Onigiri-san holds Tobio bridal style and try to kiss Tobio and Atsumu is screaming Tobio’s name until the image blurred and exchanged with the ceiling of his bedroom._

He sits up, panting heavily and all sweaty. He tries to calm his breath down, and look aside, where Tobio is still in his deep slumber beside him. Atsumu takes a deep breath and snuggles Tobio from behind. He buries his face behind Tobio’s neck and circles his arms on Tobio’s waist.

“Athshh..mu-san?”

“Sorry, nightmare.”

“It’s okaay…. I’mmh here.”

Atsumu tighten his hugs.

The next day, Tobio asks him about the dream and Tobio’s respond is, “Of course I’ll choose the onigiri over you. Why would you even try?”

Atsumu cries for the second time that day.

The last time Atsumu thinks this hard is, well he can’t really recall it. He never thinks as hard as right now before and when he actually needs his brains to work, his brain refused to stick with him. He even contacts his soon to be sister in-laws about it but he still he’s still not satisfied. He wants to make it as memorable as possible. What is that all about again? Oh, the proposal day!

He’s been receiving a lot of ideas, from the very serious one from his mother, _whom he can tell wants him to marry Tobio more than himself,_ and a very stupid one from Osamu but he still can’t choose anything. He’s been staring at the ceiling way too far, until something finally clicking. _That’s will definitely works!_

Miya’s family are holding the Halloween party this time, and Atsumu decides to take that chance to propose to him, as gigantic Onigiri-san he saw earlier at his dream! Brilliant! Atsumu thinks he is a genius now. He means, Tobio definitely said yes to Onigiri-san before, he’s gonna do that this time too, right?

He prepares a room full of pretty decoration and flowers, for his special day. He even monitored the process himself and he is so proud of him self. Tobio definitely won’t say no this time. He also already found a beautiful ring for him.

He’s been wearing the onigiri costume for half an hour at the special room now. Osamu did inform him that he and Tobio might be late because the traffic but you know, _just in case._

Boring, Atsumu stands and decides to take a little walk outside. Just when he reaches the stairs, he sees Tobio arrives with his tabbit costume. Oh, those rabbit ears look so cute on him. Well, Atsumu supposes to wait for him at the room but oh well. What gets his attention more is that Tobio hurriedly reach to him and Atsumu lowkey kind of _scared._ Tobio has an expression that Atsumu need a little time to recall. _Oh, that’s how he looks when he is super hugry. Like, super hungry._

“Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu gulped down his spit, “…yes?”

“Let’s get married?”

“.…huh?”

“You don’t want to?”

“No, I mean, yes of course I want it. In fact, today I’m planning to-wait, Tobio-kun, aren’t we supposed to say something like promises or something.”

“Oh, no need to. You’re perfect for me.”

Atsumu blushes furiously.

“Any onigiri is perfect for me.”

The wedding is lovely. Of course there are times when Atsumu wants to commit murders to everyone except Tobio, but still lovely. The most pretty Tobio-kun looks even more prettier, with a pink tint in his cheeks now and then, everything is good until the guest start to come closer for congratulate them. To be honest, Atsumu really doesn’t need any congrats because he gets Tobio, that’s mean he’s winning.

He means, he went to toilet for like two minutes and Tobio is nowhere to be found. He’s not lost. Atsumu just can’t see him with a pile of human surrounded him. Atsumu just can’t relax for a whole damn minute.

“Excuse me, the groom is here,” he can’t believe he needs to announce it himself.

“Oh, Atsumu-san, here. It’s Oikawa-san, my senior from junior high.”

“Oh, I see,” he shakes his hands, “nice to meet you, Oikawa-kun. Thank you for taking care of Tobio-kun before.”

Gobio turns his head at Atsumu, “Taking care of me? I don’t think I-”

“Well, of course. That’s what a senior for, right? Taking care of his junior.”

This time, Tobio turns at Oikawa.

“Oikawa-san? I don’t think I-”

“By the way, Miya-chan, do you know me from before? Why do I have a feeling you do?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. I just heard about you today, though.” They both know they’re lying.

“Um, excuse me,” they turn their head at Tobio, “I think you both need to let go of your hands because they look like about to bleeding.”

Atsumu still need to deal with another Oikawa after that and honestly it’s really tiring. Or maybe he just makes everything hard for himself because he couldn’t help but have suspicion on everyone that talk to Tobio. That one time he sees Ushijima and Tobio tilt their head at the same time and he quickly drags Tobio away. The reasons? He doesn’t know. He just knows that it’s danger to let Tobio spends a long time with Ushijima even though they barely talking. He just knows.

The wedding ends with his both feet almost fell at a very late at night because his parents are throwing a whole party for them to show off to their colleagues, well Atsumu does aware that it’s Tobio that being show off but still. Talk about Tobio, the said boy already collapse an hour ago and now is sleeping soundly next to him. Atsumu looks at his face, he’s sleeping like a baby that has no care for this world and it’s bring a smile on Atsumu’s face. All of the problems and the hard times he needs to went through, suddenly all of that are fotgotten, finally Tobio is his, and that’s the only thing he knows now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea comes out because of that wholesome content I accidentally created with non-oomf on twitter @/Mizukatsu2 Thank you i had a lot of fun omg This is way way too ugly than that I'm sorry T_T Also, I might look like I use this to hype Taylor's re-records too, because I'm... Thank you for reading this mess <3


End file.
